The Biggest Mistake of Her Life
by xX-BeArHuGs-Xx
Summary: i'm back! this is my 3rd fic! well, all i can say is it's a bit of a surprise and it's really funny that's why i placed it here. it's a bit dramatic at the start but i guess it's good at the end. well, pls send me REVIEWS! flames are welcome.


Biggest Mistake Of Her Life

**Biggest Mistake Of Her Life**

There was something going on with Sasuke and Sakura's relationship these past few months. They had been dating for already 8 years and even got the title "Konoha's most perfect couple". Every person who saw them together know that their love story would definitely have a happy ending.

But there really was something wrong and no one could sense it but Sakura. She just noticed that slowly, her feelings towards Sasuke was dying away until that day came. The day were that point came. She no longer felt love for Sasuke. That was why she was sitting nervously now in a midnight blue spaghetti dress in that fancy restaurant where Sasuke was taking her for their 100th date(this is an exaggeration). This was also where Sasuke took her in their first date where they shared their 1st kiss and other memories. Including when she turned down Sasuke's marriage proposal weeks ago.

Since then, her feelings for him started to fade away. But people thought wrong. They were thinking that a wedding will be occurring soon. VERY soon. Too bad they were wrong.

Even Sasuke didn't notice it. Or so, Sakura thinks. She didn't think he noticed something was up everytime he wanted to kiss and she refused, when she turned down several consecutive dates and expecially when she wouldn't reply when he said "I love you." All she did was keep quiet and make a rush excuse for her to leave.

And that was why she's here now. To tell him that they should stop playing games. To tell him that her feelings for him were gone. She was prepared. She thought of this weeks ago. And boy, was she shaking with nervousness.

"Good evening, cherryblossom." Sasuke gave her a peck on the cheek which she ignored and just remained in her seat emotionless, formal, business-like and quiet. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Sakura wasn't really lying, she just didn't tell the complete truth. It was true, she was tired. She was tired of their relationship. "Well, let's eat."

And so they ate but in complete silence. Sasuke kept on stealing glances from her but she was determine not to get caught returning it. She just returned it minutes after he looked.

Suddenly, Sasuke stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Come with me." He said.

Sakura stood up and came with him. She was trying to make this night worthwhile. After all, this might be the last date they'll ever have…

Sasuke took her to a garden within the restaurant, but it was far from it. They stopped to look at the night sky for a while. The night was so beautiful. The moon shone brightly with the stars, and it was very clear.

"Sakura… what's wrong?" Sasuke asked holding Sasuke's hand but she let go. Too bad he wouldn't let her. "Tell me."

"Fine." Sakura sighed.

_I guess it's time_ she thought.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "Sasuke, I really love you… really, I do. But I think what they say is true…"

"What do they say?" Sasuke asked. He had a feeling nothing was going right.

"Well, that 1st love, especially if it's so full of bliss, never lasts." Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but she cut him. "I guess at 1st I was so in love with you, that I ran out of it. I ran out of love to give you… I know you're smart but you're purposely blinding yourself to not see…"

"Look, Sakura. If it's about the too fast proposal, I'm sorry about that. I can wait." Sasuke said with that funny feeling in his stomach. "I'll wait a lifetime for you…"

"No Sasuke, it's not it. These past few weeks, or maybe months, my feelings for you were starting to die away. Slowly….. and now, I don't know if it still exists."

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked looking her into the eyes.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Before Sakura knew it, her tears, that she was trying to control since he came to the restaurant, fell from her eyes. "I don't love you anymore."

"What?" That was all he could say. He was speechless. All these years, they shared a love that was like no any other. It was blissful and they never fought nor argued since they started their relationship. But he knew it.

He knew it. Even before he proposed to her, in this very spot where they now stood. That was why he asked her hand in marriage. He was thinking that the reason she was acting different was because they were now dating for a long time and he still hadn't proposed. So, that's why he did. he was thinking that if he proposed, she would be really happy and be back to her normal, sweet and affectionate self. Guess he was wrong.

"So, you want to break up?" He asked her. The tears in his eyes were threatening to fall. Why wouldn't it? When the love of your life decides to put a stop to all those good memories you shared.

"Yes, Sasuke," Sakura said still crying. It really hurts. She knows she doesn't love him anymore but what she's worried of is Sasuke. It hurt to think what would become of him after this. But she's a risk-taker and she knows it's for the good. "I want to break up." She finished trying to control herself and tried but failed to put on a straight face.

"Please, Sakura. Give me just one last favor." Sasuke spoke up after regaining himself to find his words.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Break up with me after 8 months. That way, it wouldn't be too sudden and at least, I can still have time to move on. That way, it won't be a shock."

"Okay, but on one condition."

"What is it? anything."

"After this night, let's ignore each other. Please…"

"It's okay with me."

They both spoke quietly. They weren't mad at each other, they weren't happy either.

Sakura was ready for this. She had been ready for this days ago but this was not how she thought it would end up. It was a lot harder than what she thought.

And for Sasuke? This became a shock to him. But he knew it. he knew this day was going to come. He knew Sakura was right. A love that's as blissful as theirs doesn't last for a long time. Well, at least he had a chance to spend time with the only one he truly loved for years unlike other people who weren't even given the chance.

"Sasuke, I hope you understand…" Sakura spoke.

"Don't worry, Sakura I do…" Sasuke replied. "Just one question. Please answer it."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Would it hurt to still be friends?"

"Not really. But it would just be awkward…"

"So, you don't want to?"

"Yes, I don't want to."

"Okay, if that's what you want"

"But I'll make it easy on you…"

"How?" Sasuke knew Sakura making it easy for him was only going to make it a whole lot harder than it already is.

"I'm going to move if I have to."

"You don't have to…"

"No, I want to. It's for the best of us. We won't be able to see each other again and forget about each other, eventually, and that way, we can move on."

"You're right." Sasuke agreed. It is for the good, right? "Well, I guess you'll be going"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, thank you. I'll take the taxi myself."

"Very well, goodbye." This was the 1st time Sasuke felt saying goodbye would kill him.

"Yeah, goodbye." Sakura knew saying this would hurt.

Before they parted ways, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's head and kissed him. She made the most of this night since she knew this would probably the last they'll see each other. Sasuke also felt the same way and kissed back with all he can.

After they broke apart, they both knew it was time for their last goodbye's

"Well, goodbye." Sakura said.

"Yeah, goodbye."

And they were now officially parting ways, not only in going home since Sasuke's house was in the East of the restaurant and Sakura's was in the west, but also in life.

They both cried on their way to their houses and when they reached their rooms, Sakura gently closed her door but Sasuke slammed his.

The two who were no longer couples fell asleep with tears falling from their eyes. Well, Sakura really did cry herself to sleep but Sasuke tried to hold it. in the end, both of them were crying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already nearly exactly 8 months. Actually, it was 2 days until 8 months came and Sakura realized she still loved him. She couldn't stop thinking of him even if he did stick to the deal.

They ignored each other starting that night but still, Sakura hadn't moved on. That was why she was going to his house right now to tell him that she still loved him and is willing to start over again. But the hard part is that what if he had moved on and is no longer willing to start over with her?

Sakura tried not to think about it and just go to him.

When she reached his house, she was surprised to see many people wearing black and some of them are crying. She wondered what could go wrong where in fact she thought he was ok….

When she met her best friend, Ino who was crying. "Sakura, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "We could've told you but you said you don't want to know things about him! We're so sorry!" she was crying harder.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said. Tears were starting to fall but she tried to stop them from falling.

Then she saw something that made her cry even more. A white coffin. She came over to it and saw him inside lying down. But what was more interesting was that he was clutching a piece of paper. It was colored bubblegum pink: a color he used when he wrote to her.

Without further warning, she opened the coffin and grabbed the note from his hand and read it. It said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_There was no one else that I loved more than you. Even if I know we parted separate ways, my love for you will never change. Until now, my love is still as strong as ever. And always remember, that I will always remember you and I will wait a lifetime to be with you again._

_Now that I'm gone, you are now truly free…._

_A person to love you forever,_

_Sasuke_

Reading the note made Sakura cry even more. She stopped for a while when one of Sasuke's closest friends, Naruto, told her that he had lung cancer for 3 months and it began to worsen but it wasn't her fault and he also told her that it was for the good if he was gone so you could be free.

"He was wrong…" Sakura said in a quiet, crying voice. "I love him. That's why I was here….."

And from that day on…. Sakura agreed that letting go of Sasuke, her only love was the biggest mistake in her life.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

20-year-old Sakura woke up panting and finding her oh-so-gorgeous husband lying beside her. He gazed into her eyes and she gazed back. Then they kissed.

"Now I'm very sure my dream won't come true…" Sakura said relieved.

"What dream?" Sasuke said placing his face close to hers.

"Nothing. Long story."

"I've got the whole morning."

Sakura's pretty, angelic face turned into a little cute glimpse of hell. "No, you don't!"

"Why, Mrs. Uchiha?"

"You have no idea what to cook me and the baby in my stomach for breakfast! And do you know what we want? We want chocolate!"

Oh yeah, Sasuke forgot how pregnant Sakura was and how she was prone to mood swings. Oh well, that hell kind of side of her is a part of the package he just bought. So he's got no choice but to live with it! and he sure did like it!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hey! Did you guys like it? it was sort of a surprise wasn't it? well, this is my 2****nd**** oneshot and my 3****rd**** story. Hope you give me reviews like what you guys did for my other stories(just check my profile for that). **

"**LOVE is something you usually IGNORE unless it has decided to finally NOTICE you and give you a chance."**

**But you must remember:**

"**LOVE can't exist without HURT"**

**That is why…..**

"**When LOVING, put your MIND in your HEART so you won't GET HURT that bad…"**

these quotes are originally made by me!(xx-Chocolat-chama-xx)(but it's also possible that you know these already but I swear! I didn't copy these)

for more quotes, just PM me and indicate whether you like love quotes, friendship or lyf or anything! But in order to do that, you must send me a review!

P.S also state if you like the quote long or short. For me to know….. thanks! Luv ya! ;D


End file.
